Jealous Green Eyes
by damsalndistress-asif
Summary: Hermione has everything Ginny could ever want. Including Harry. And Ginny will do anything to get him, even destroy Hermione. Draco and Ginny team up and Draco pretends to seen the errors of his ways and make Herm fall for him. Execept he fell for her. MO
1. Default Chapter

Jealous Green Eyes  
  
  
  
Summary: Ginny will do anything to get Harry, even if it means getting rid of Hermione. So when Draco comes up with a proposition so they both get what they want, Draco agrees to make Hermione fall for him. But he never expected to fall for her.Evil Ginny, misguided and almost evil Draco. Not a cliché I hope. H/Hr, D/H  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Ginny smiled at her reflection with a devious smug look, she fingered the solid gold locket hanging from her neck. She smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her gorgeous black silk dress with the neckline stooping down and hanging right above her breasts, which had blossomed over the summer. She was going to knock his socks off, and so much more. I'm sure you all know who I'm referring to, the one and only Harry Potter, also the girlfriend of the most popular 7th year girl in school, Hermione Granger, Ginny's best friend. It was the night of the welcoming ball, commonly referred to the back to school dance. Now that she had skipped a grade, Ginny had been waiting 7 years + to get Harry. Hermione may be her best friend, but Harry was hers, even if he didn't know it yet.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. Ginny scowled before putting on a fake innocent look. Hermione was at the door smiling brightly. Ginny smiled back with a fake smile.  
  
"Hey Hermione! It's so great to see you! I love you dress!" Ginny said with fake envy and happiness. But Hermione was too far on Cloud Nine to notice how fake Ginny's voice was. Smiling dreamily she glided into Ginny's room, not noticing Ginny's fierce scowl behind her back.  
  
Hermione looked, as much as Ginny hated to say it, positively stunning. Dressed in a beautiful satin dress a light violet shade that had a tight shimmering top that clung to Hermione's well developed chest and showed off her lightly bronzed shoulders with it's thin spaghetti straps and a full length satin skirt, falling to her feet baring showing the tips of her matching violet 3" open toed stilettos, that in some lights seemed a violet pink or a deep violet. Hermione's hair was curled into loose S waves that were in a loose messy bun at the nape of her neck with a few strands framing her flawless face. Her amber eyes shone with excitement and once again Ginny couldn't help envying her. Hermione, the girl who had it all, top-notch grades, adored by her peers for her sophistication and class, and loved by the one guy Ginny wanted, Harry Potter.  
  
"So Hermione what brings you to my room?" Ginny said trying to nonchalant. Hermione turned away from the open window where she had been gazing at the stars a huge smile was on her face. (I know she sounds so OOC but bear with me. She's just love struck with Harry. She'll go back to being the bossy smart bookworm Hermione we know soon)  
  
"Isn't love great?" Hermione said Ginny smiled as if she agreed though on the inside she was gagging. She knew Hermione had said it as a rhetorical question.  
  
"Harry's so sweet, he bought me enchanted red roses yesterday and put them in the prefect common room. Every time I smile they light up and sparkle with color and when I'm sad they are drooping down. He says they represent how he feels when I'm feeling a particular emotion. So when I'm happy, he's happy, when's I'm sad, he's sad. It's the sweetest thing in the universe. God I love him so much." Hermione said, Ginny tried desperately to pretend to care without wringing Hermione's neck.  
  
"Punch?" Ginny asked holding up a cup of red Kool Aid, Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ya that'd be great." Hermione said holding out her hand. Ginny poured some into a cup smirking deviously with her back to Hermione. Turning around she pretended to trip, letting go the cup of punch flew and splattered on Hermione's dress. Hermione jumped up and immediately starting cleaning it up. Ginny rushed over doing her best not to laugh and look apologetic.  
  
"I am so sorry Hermione! Oh, your dress will be ruined! I'm so sorry!" Ginny said helping Hermione clean up the spot that only Ginny knew was rather permanent. Hermione grimanced.  
  
"That's alright Ginny, everyone trips once in a while." Hermione said as if believing Ginny hadn't done anything wrong. Ginny stepped back and looked sadly over Hermione's dress but inside was surveying the damage with a wide smile.  
  
"Why don't you go downstairs and met the boys. I'll be down in a sec." Hermione. Ginny nodded as she looked pathetically sorry. But the minuet her back was turned to Hermione she broke into a smug smile. Step one had just been put in play.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 preview:  
  
In the shadows a boy watched the entire scene consealed behind a invisibility clock, as he crept out of the Gryffindor common room through a secret tunnel known to few a smug devious and cunning smirk formed on his lips. Ever since he had heard the name Harry Potter, the boy who lived, he had wanted to cut Potter and his lackeys down to size. And little Virginia Weasley, the girl who everyone thought was so sweet and innocent, would help bring them down, one by one. 


	2. chap 2

Jealous Green Eyes  
  
  
  
Summary: Ginny will do anything to get Harry, even if it means getting rid of Hermione. So when Draco comes up with a proposition so they both get what they want, Draco agrees to make Hermione fall for him. But he never expected to fall for her.Evil Ginny, misguided and almost evil Draco. Not a cliché I hope. H/Hr, D/H  
  
So far: Hermione has come into Ginny's room hoping to talk to the girl about Harry not knowing Ginny's feeling. In anger and jealousy Ginny "accidentally" pours kool aid on Hermione in hopes that her dress will be ruined beyond repair. As Hermione rushes to fix her dress Ginny descends down the stairs to meet Harry and Neville her actual date.  
  
AN: Thank you everyone for understanding that I wont have time for my other stories. I will try my best to get through this one and then you guys can decide which one you want me to finish.  
  
Chapter 2:Deal of Jealousy  
  
Ginny quickly checked over her makeup before descending down the stairs slowly. Harry, and Ginny's actual date, Neville looked up, she smiled smugly as she watched them gasp at her awestruck. Her smile widened as Harry stepped forward and came towards her. Ginny had a smug smile on her face as she pretended not to care as Harry walked to her. But ginny's smug smile faded as Harry brushed past her as if she didn't exist. Ginny turned, scowling, and her eyes narrowed as Harry climbed the steps to greet Hermione who was descending down the stairs in all her elegant glory. Ginny's hands were clenched at her sides and if looks could kill Hermione would be burnt to a crisp.  
  
In the shadows a boy watched the entire scene concealed behind an invisibility clock, as he crept out of the Gryffindor common room through a secret tunnel known to few a smug devious and cunning smirk formed on his lips. Ever since he had heard the name Harry Potter, the boy who lived, he had wanted to cut Potter and his lackeys down to size. And little Virginia Weasley, the girl who everyone thought was so sweet and innocent, would help bring them down, one by one.  
  
At the Welcoming Ball:  
  
Hermione was hanging onto the arm of Harry as the too of them looked lovingly at each other. Ginny's eyes narrowed into little slits. In her mind she was cursing Hermione with every spell and bad word she could think of. Neville and her were more that a few feet apart and Neville was felling as if he was just a damn tag along. As the first songs started Hermione and Harry started out for the dance for. Determined to ruin their night, and keep an eye on the two of them, Ginny ferociously grabbed Neville's arm pulling him out of his conversation with Parvati Patil and forcing him onto the dance floor. Ginny maneuvered him so she could look for Hermione and Harry. Ginny kept spinning her head around and ignoring Neville as she searched for a glimpse of Hermione and Harry. Neville tried to engage Ginny in conversation but it was pointless. It was as if Neville wasn't even there. Halfway through the song there was a tap of Neville's shoulder. The couple stopped and Ginny glared at Neville for stopping when she noticed Draco smirking over Neville's shoulder.  
  
"What the hell do you want Draco?" Ginny asked. Draco smirked and half bowed.  
  
"I was wondering if I could speak to you in private." Draco asked her. Ginny saw the glint of mischief behind Draco's gray eyes and knew he was up to something. Determined to get to the bottom of whatever it was she nodded her head slightly.  
  
"Very well Draco," Ginny said never losing eye contact with the silver haired boy. She followed him out of the hall and into his private study.  
  
In Draco's private study:  
  
Draco looked at Ginny who was glaring at him.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny said exasperated sitting herself down in a comfy chair across from the smirking silver haired Slytherin.  
  
"You see Weaslette, I have a bit of a.lets say.proposition for you." Draco said leaning back into his chair. Ginny gave him a look that was saying is that all? She got up.  
  
"You're wasting my time Malfoy, I'm not interested." Ginny said before gathering her purse to walk away. Just as she reached the door Draco spoke again.  
  
"Very well Ginny, I had a brilliant way for you to get rid of Hermione, but of course, if you want her to keep Harry." Draco trailed off knowing by the way Ginny's body tensed she was listening.  
  
Turning around Ginny looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm listening," she told him walking back to her seat. Draco smiled.  
  
"Well, you want Harry but Hermione is in the way, so here's my idea. You help me ruin your brother, and I'll help you get Harry for yourself and Hermione out of the picture." Draco said, he watched as Ginny thought it over.  
  
"How do you intend to get Hermione out of the picture? In case you're blind, Harry and Hermione are, as much as hate to admit it, in love. That's not the easiest thing to break you know." Ginny challenged him. Draco smirk widened.  
  
"But I can slowly draw Hermione away from him. I'm pretend to have seen the error of my ways and go crawling to Hermione begging for help in Arithmacy. And Hermione will agree I'll ask her to keep it secret and make sure she's tutoring me late at night and on the weekends to make Harry worry, once I befriend her then I'll get some rumors going, arose suspicion, make Harry think she's having a fling with me and that wont be hard to believe because once she starts tutoring me Hermione will feel so guilty about helping me she'll subconsciously make herself look more suspicious, Harry will become more and more suspicious and upset. Then I maker fall in love with me, they break up and that's were you come in, picking up all the pieces and making him fall for you." Draco told Ginny. Ginny smiled evilly at him.  
  
  
  
"I think Mr. Malfoy, we have a deal." Ginny said sticking out her hand. Draco smirked and took it. But what Ginny didn't know was Draco would ruin Harry along the way and after the break up he would crush Harry, Ron and Hermione. And finally get his revenge for his 7 years of taunting.  
  
Just as Ginny was about to leave she stopped and turned to Draco.  
  
"But do keep in mind, Hermione's suppose to be my bestest best friend.and until I get Harry, I have to keep up that façade, so don't do anything stupid." Ginny told him cattily as if he hadn't already though of that. Draco smiled and Ginny left. Once he was sure she was gone he let out a cruel and evil laugh, those goody goody Gryffindors wouldn't know what hit them. He would be honored in the Death Eater's circle and have the satisfaction of knowing he ruined the Golden Trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He wondered if Ginny knew she was trusting her future with Harry with a Slytherin who had wanted Harry dead since he first heard the name, Harry Potter. 


End file.
